candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 236
| other = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | other = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 235 | next = 237 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Timed }} Level 236 is the sixth level in Chocolate Barn and the 38th candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 25 striped candies, 5 colour bombs and 10 wrapped candies and score at least 40,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. This level has gained fame due to its erratic nature. Once play has started, absolutely anything can happen from not much to extremely crazy cascades which can win the level in one move if the player is lucky. were used here. -Tonverg11]] Difficulty *If you're lucky enough, the first mystery candy you open will eventually finish the level for you in one move. There shouldn't be a problem collecting the orders unless you get bad luck. *The first two orders, the 25 striped candies and the 10 wrapped candies, should be very easy to get. The hard order is the 5 colour bombs and requires a little bit of luck. A typical game will involve unveiling 2-3 colour bombs, which can be (if they survive) strategically detonated to aid creation of more colour bombs. *Actually, difficulty can't be written on this level as it's all about luck. It can be extremely easy but also hard. You can finish the level with one move but also with one move left. Your chances of winning ranges from 1/1 to 1/15. *The orders are worth 40,000 points (40 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy = 40,000 points) which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy This level has absolutely no strategy! We do have some tips though: *Open up all the mystery candies. Sooner or later there will be monstrous cascades of multiple special candies. During the reaction, several orders are automatically collected, and may be good enough to finish the level. *If not all orders are collected, just manually make the rest of them. There should be more than enough moves to complete this level. *Try to open 4 mystery candies in a row or more for best pleasure experience. *If chocolate or candy bombs appear from the mystery candy, try to clear then as fast as possible using the other mystery candies. *If you get Lucky Candies, try to save them before collecting all striped and wrapped candies, since they will only become Colour Bombs afterwards. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours will cause more moves to be spent to create special candies. *The order gives 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 95,000 points for two stars and an additional 135,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Due to the mass of special candies, it is possible to complete this level in one move and earn a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. *Even if the level is not completed in one move, the player may have earned enough points equal or exceed the two star target score. *If the objective is not completed by the mystery candies alone, it is much harder to earn three stars due to the first point. Trivia *This level has 81 mystery candies, the most of any level in the game. *This is the only known level to forbid the use of the lucky candy, colour bomb, and striped + wrapped boosters at the same time. *This is one of the few levels which can be completed in 1 move. *There is a glitch on Facebook which causes the effects of the mystery candy to not work at the bottom. **Also, on Facebook if a candy bomb is at the bottom, you can't destroy it with special candies. Only normal matches can destroy it. Walkthrough Gallery Screenshot_2015-08-19-18-53-32.png|Mobile version Level 236 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Chocolate Barn levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars